


By Any Other Name

by WhiteFoxKitsune (ProwlingThunder)



Series: The Everlasting List of Shenanigans [117]
Category: Invasion America
Genre: Brothers, Gen, Stripping Of Identity, canon compatible
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-08
Updated: 2014-10-08
Packaged: 2018-02-20 10:57:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2426246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProwlingThunder/pseuds/WhiteFoxKitsune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt!Fill.</p><p>The Dragit used to be a man, a long time ago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	By Any Other Name

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ZpanSven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZpanSven/gifts).



> Prompt: Dragit, Perversion

The role of the Dragit was an old one, so full of purpose yet so rarely filled. It was more then a title- he knew that. The Dragit was as much a myth and legend as it was real, the dragon-guard of Bennu, a tribute to the young God Oosha, the head of the military forces, the teeth and claws of the Oosha's pet. That was the myth.

But he was more then that. He had been a man, first; a conqueror’s son. The son of the Oosha, and he and his brother had been proud of their names.

He'd had a name, then. A real name, not a title. Something tangible he held as his own- something he shared with no one.

His duty then had been obvious. Relatively easy to sort out, at the time. He had been the eldest son, the child of their father's first wife, but he had been just as much the potential heir as his half-brother, at the time.

Simple duties- something he remembered with precision, because those had not left: protect their people. Every way and any way to save them was viable, from conquest to religion to trade.

He had always been better at the first, and his brother at the second, but as a boy- a boy with a name, back then- he had not been aware of how different they had really been. Not until at last their father had died, and the Trials had begun.

In life, their father had not really favored either of them. But somehow, on his deathbed he had laid favor on his youngest son.

He'd been sure it was a lie in the beginning, and by the end of the Trials, he'd known it as a certainty.

His brother had won. He'd taken the crown, shown to be the Oosha's new form, and with it he stole the last bit of individuality he had.

“You'll be my Dragit, brother. Isn't that great?”

“Say my name, Naoko. Say my name out loud.”

“Dragit.” Not his name.

He never had a name again.


End file.
